


We Don't Need Forever to Make Hearts Unite

by lormenari



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Rating May Change, Tags to Be Added?, jughead can be self-destructive, jughead is also athletic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lormenari/pseuds/lormenari
Summary: Betty begins her life at Stanford as a cheerleader where she reunites with a childhood best friend. Things have changed though and now they must navigate a friendship that could be something more.





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my 3rd fic posted on this site and my first multi-chapter one. I haven't written anything big in a very long time. I hope y'all like it!

_Maybe I’m well rounded_   
_And maybe I’m not_   
_Maybe I’m grounded_   
_And maybe I’m not_

Betty reached and hit the off button on her cell phone before sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before the realization of what day it was came over her. Moving day. Today was the day she would be moving out of her parents’ house and into the dorms on campus. A campus that was far enough away from her parents that she didn’t have to worry about them wanting to come and visit her all the time. Sure, she would miss Riverdale, but it wasn’t as if the town with pep was going to hold her in forever – she would make sure of that.

She dressed in a hurry, opting for a pair of blue jeans, a cami, and a sheer top. Her hair, however, was in its signature ponytail. Her mom might not approve of the way she was dressed but she didn’t care. She would be saying her goodbyes to her parents at the house and driving up herself. Originally, the plan had been for them to accompany her but something came up at the Register the last minute so it was nixed. Betty wasn’t complaining. Three hours on the road was just what she needed to clear her head and get into the moving in mood.

Stanford was the school she wanted to go to since she could remember wanting to go to college. At six she had told her parents that she would go there. They advocated for other schools like Yale or Harvard but nothing could change her mind. She had always been a good girl, had always obeyed her parents’ wishes, but the older she got the more she realized that her life was her own. Stanford was her little rebellion. She went out for the cheer squad to give fatten up her college applications and to make Betty seem more well-rounded and now she was heading into Stanford on a partial cheer scholarship. She had also gotten a partial academic scholarship to make up the difference, thankfully. With cheerleading and school she wouldn’t have time to get a job.

“Hey, Mom. Where’s Dad?”

Alice looked up from what she was looking at. Her eyes took in Betty’s appearance, a look of disapproval colored her face.

“What are you wearing?”

“Clothes. Where’s Dad?”

“Not appropriate ones. I can see your stomach, Betty.”

Betty rolled her eyes as she turned to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. Her mother was more concerned about her wardrobe than she was about Betty leaving for college. Too bad her mom had no idea what kind of clothing Betty planned on buying once she got to Stanford. Her closet had always been filled with baby pinks and soft blues. The only clothes deemed appropriate for her were cardigans and dresses so she planned on mixing it up once she got to Stanford. Or so she hoped.

Betty turned back around after plastering the fake smile she had learned to perfect all those years ago. She opened her mouth to make some sort of retort when she noticed her dad coming in. He looked like he hadn’t been home all night.

“Hey, Betty…long night at the Register.”

He was not telling the truth but Betty wasn’t going to press it. Nothing ever good came out of hounding parents for details about their private lives.

“Sounds like it. I was just asking Mom where you were. I wanted to say my goodbyes before I get on the road. I need to leave soon if I’m going to make it in time to move in and get to freshman orientation.”

Her dad sent her a nod and then opened his arms for a hug. Betty quickly embraced him. Hal Cooper wasn’t always the best parent in the world but he was ten times more loving than Alice had been in the past. She remembered when she was ten years old and he had taken her to the garage and shown her how to work on cars. They made it a pact to do it at least once a week and up until a few weeks ago they had continued the tradition.

After Hal finished hugging her, Alice made her way over and wrapped her youngest daughter in her arms.

“Be safe. Don’t trust anyone. If you want to come home there is a perfectly respectable school nearby and you can work at the Register.”

Betty laughed lightly. “You’ve been on me to go to Yale or Harvard and now you want me to go to a local college?”

“I just now realized how much I’ll miss having you in the house.”

Betty pulled out of the hug and grinned at her mom. “It’ll be fine, Mom. I’ll come back when I can. I have a very busy year ahead of me. I’ve got my classes and cheerleading on top of that.”

“You’ll make us proud. You better get on the road, kiddo,” her dad said, a smile on his face.

Betty nodded her head and decided it was now or never. After leaving her house, she got into her packed down Honda and backed out of her driveway. In just three hours she would be at her new home for the next four years. She couldn’t wait.

\- - -

Thirty minutes down the road and she was pulled over and digging around in a bag of snacks she had packed. She had just found a breakfast bar when a truck pulled up behind her. Betty sighed, knowing someone probably thought she was broken down. A boy around her age with a shock of red hair came up to the door and Betty opened it up and got out.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I wanted to get a snack and I figured pulling over would be the best way to find it. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Your car looks a lot like my truck. Are you heading to college?”

“Yeah, Stanford.”

The red-headed boy smiled at her and nodded his head. “Me, too! I’m a sophomore. The name is Archie,” he said as he stuck his hand out.

Betty took it with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Archie. I’m Betty. Freshman.”

“You’re going to like it, Betty. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

With a smile and a wave, he headed back to his truck and all Betty could think is that she hoped they did run into each other. He was kind of cute and it would be nice to see a familiar face. After she opened up her breakfast bar and put her seat belt back on she was on the road again.

\- - -

Her roommate was not there yet. Betty had managed to get everything into her room and sort of started to put it all together. Betty was hanging the fairy lights around her desk area when an older man came into the room. Betty’s eyes widened. She knew that she was living in the co-ed athletic dorms but she didn’t think there would be a man that old. Of course, it only took her a few seconds to figure out that it was probably the father of her roommate. She relaxed and continued what she was doing.

“Thank you, Smithers. Daddy has sent the movers to bring the rest of my stuff. I’m going to miss you.”

Betty couldn’t help but listen to her roommate talk to the man. He wasn’t her dad but she couldn’t figure out who the man was. When he left, Betty turned to the girl. She was gorgeous. Betty knew from her paperwork that her name was Veronica.

“Hola! You must be Elizabeth. If you’re not then you’ve done all this for nothing. I’m Veronica Lodge.”

Lodge. Why did that sound so familiar? Betty wasn’t sure so she just smiled and nodded at the girl.

“Oh, yeah. I’m Betty. Betty Cooper. I hate Elizabeth.”

The Latina crossed the room and began to look into Betty’s closet.

“The closet space in these dorms are hideous. Daddy was going to just get me an apartment but I insisted I needed to live on campus for the first year. I’m a Stanford cheerleader and I’m assuming you do some sort of sport if you’re my roommate. We really need to update your wardrobe, Betty. It’s a good thing makeovers are my specialty.”

She talked a lot. Betty was actually surprised by that. Sometimes Betty talked a lot but that was usually when she was nervous. This girl just seemed to have a lot to say.

“Oh. I’m a cheerleader, too.”

“Perfect,” the girl said as she clasped her hands together. “We are going to be fast friends. I just know it, Betty Cooper.”

\- - -

Orientation had been a snore-fest. Of course, Betty had religiously taken notes. Veronica was talking to her as they were walking back to their dorms when they both stopped in their tracks. A boy was playing soccer on the lawn, his beanie clung to his head, and his clothing were not exactly sport approved but the way he moved was mesmerizing to both girls. It was easy to tell he was born to play. It was effortless and beautiful – almost as graceful as a ballerina on stage.

“Holy shit,” Veronica said beside her, vocalizing what Betty was thinking.

The red-headed boy that Betty had met on the drive up was suddenly there playing with them and the two boys together were weaving the ball up and down the lawn in some sort of ancient war dance. It was beautiful in a very strange way.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” said a voice from behind them.

Both girls turned to look and noticed their cheer captain, Cheryl Blossom, was the one who said it as she approached them.

“Ginger is currently finding out all about our new soccer Adonis. The red-head is Archie Andrews. He’s a sophomore and he is on our soccer team. He’s good…” she trailed off as she noticed the girl she mentioned coming towards her.

“Here you go. All about the mystery boy. Well, as much as I could find out.”

Cheryl opened up the file that Ginger handed her and scanned over it.

“Jughead? That has to be a nickname.”

If Cheryl continued to talk Betty didn’t listen. Jughead was a name that she knew and there was no way that anyone could have that name but him. It had just been so long ago that she barely remembered what he had looked like but the beanie – that she just now realized was in fact a crown – should have given her some sort of hint.

Never in her wildest dreams did she expect the boy she used to play with to be at her dream school.


	2. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm going to try and update this once a week. I'm a single mom and in college so...we will see how that goes! Enjoy.

_I will remember you_  
_Will you remember me?_  
_Don’t let your life pass you by_  
_Weep not for the memories_  
_Remember the good times that we had?  
_I let them slip away from us when things got bad__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

It seemed almost impossible – the boy she had been friends with at such a young age was now at the same college as she was – things like that didn’t happen in real life. This wasn’t some sort of cheesy after school special that used to air before she was even born. Yet, he had been on the grass passing a soccer ball between himself and Archie. It seemed almost too good to be true. Life had never been this good to her and now she was afraid to approach him lest she broke the spell that seemed to have been put on her life.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“So, what you’re saying is that you know that dark-headed Adonis? Not only that, but you’ve met the red-headed sex on legs? I hate you. It’s official. Your life is ten times better than mine. The only way you can make it up to me is to introduce me to both.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty rolled her eyes at her new roommate. They were currently sitting on their beds; Veronica leafing through a Victoria’s Secret catalogue and Betty looking through one of her books for class. Of course, school didn’t start for another week, but Betty preferred to be prepared.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I can introduce you to Archie if I happen to see him again. Jughead…that might be more complicated. I haven’t talked to him since I was seven and he was eight.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“That is so precious. Childhood friends reunite. What could come of it, however, is precarious. Perhaps you find he’s much the same and it’s easy to fall back into friendship. Yet, he could not want anything to do with you. What if he forgot about you? Or…what if there is romance in the cards? You have to find out, Betty. He’s mysterious and reserved and this is your big chance to crack the code that is Jughead Jones.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“It would be good to talk to him again. Even just to find out how his parents are.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“See?” Veronica clapped her hands together. “I am always right. You’ve got to start remembering that, B. It’s how our friendship will work.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

‘5, 6, 7, 8….high v, low v, t, half t, …”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty pulled every move Cheryl called out for them to do with perfection. She prided herself on how straight her arms were, how she could do every move Cheryl requested without batting an eye, and how she seemed to just be a natural at this. They were in the indoor training facility on the field, preparing for their first big football game, when the soccer team came in to begin running laps. The building was big enough for multiple teams to practice at once so it wasn’t a big deal. The girls took a few minutes to watch the boys before Cheryl snapped them back to attention.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty tried, she really did, to keep focused on Cheryl and the new routine they were learning. She had always prided herself on not getting caught up in her hormones and being able to stay focused yet at this moment she wasn’t able to do much except stare at Jughead. She could see the muscles in his legs move as he ran and Betty knew she had to stop. If she talked to Jughead again they would be friends. Nothing more.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Finally Cheryl called an end to practice and the girls filed into the locker room. The blonde found her shower shoes and went into a stall to wash the dirt and sweat off of her body. After she was clean, she grabbed a towel and stepped out. Some of the girls were gone but Veronica was waiting on a bench.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Where was your head, B? I’m going to have to show you the routine tonight. You weren’t paying attention.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I…” she started, attempting to protest but gave it up. “I know. It must be first practice jitters. It won’t happen again.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I’m not Cheryl, B. You don’t have to come up with a phony excuse. It was the boys running. That sight was tres bien. Muy bueno. Oh!” She exclaimed as she waited for Betty to change. “I found out some great news. Archie plays open mic night at this little coffee shop on campus on Wednesday nights. We should go. You can introduce me and you can get to know him better. That’ll help us both have a new friend!”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty knew that Veronica was not interested in being just Archie’s friend. Betty wondered what it would be like to be the friend that got all the attention. Veronica was that friend. Regardless, Veronica was a nice girl and Betty wasn’t going lose a friend over something so petty.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Fine. We can go. You’re buying my coffee and whatever I want to snack on.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Deal!”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Wednesday came quickly. Both Betty and Veronica were dressed nicely, the latter a bit fancier than the first. Betty was in a blue dress with matching flats and Veronica was in a black dress and matching heels. They both were feeling dressed to kill.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

They found a table close to where Archie was playing. Veronica, true to her word, paid for Betty’s coffee and snacks.  Th atmosphere was nice and Betty reveled in the way it felt to not have to answer to anyone. She truly was her own girl. After being there for thirty minutes, Veronica nudged her hard with her elbow.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Ow! What was that f-“ she started, the words dying on her lips as she noticed who Veronica was looking at.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Tall, dark, and apparently broody just walked through the door. Soccer player and…gamer?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Jughead had entered the coffee shop and took a booth in the back corner, his beanie pulled down low on his head. The laptop he carried with him sat on the table unopened as he talked to the waitress. After she left, the boy flipped it up and was seemingly lost in whatever was on his screen.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Okay..so he has a serious gaming addiction or he’s getting started on homework.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“B, who in their right mind would be doing homework before classes started?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Me! I finished my first paper on the ethics of undercover journalism just last night.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Well, if he’s doing his homework early then you two are a match made in nerd heaven.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty rolled her eyes. Was it really that hard to believe that people wanted to get their homework done early? She sighed. It probably was. “I should probably just forget about him. Right? I mean, what if he doesn’t remember me?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“If you two were as close as you say you were then he will remember you. Go.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty stood up, afraid that if she didn’t go right at that moment she would lose her nerve and Jughead Jones would forever remain a mystery to her – a big what if. The last thing Betty wanted from her foray into the real world was a hanging reminder of a mystery she didn’t crack.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

As she approached, Jughead glanced up, confusion clearly on his face. Betty almost ran the complete other way but she kept going. This was a new Betty, one that did things she was scared of, and she was scared of approaching her old best friend.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Hi, Jughead…”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Do I know you?” he asked, his fingers leaving the keys of his laptop to rest his hands in his lap.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

He didn’t sound rude just confused and it made Betty feel worse. Maybe if he had been mean she would have just thrown her hands up in air and give up.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Um, well…”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Betty!” she heard from behind her.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty turned her head and smiled as Archie came over to her and gave her a hug. She wasn’t sure if meeting each other on the side of the road constituted a hug but she reciprocated easily.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Betty, you haven’t introduced me to your friend yet,” Veronica said as she approached them.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

 “Oh. Right. Sorry. Archie, this is my roommate and fellow cheerleader, Veronica.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Veronica Lodge,” the girl said as she stuck her hand out for Archie to shake.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Oh, shit. Like Hiram Lodge? He donated the money for our practice field.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Yes, Daddy likes to be charitable. Especially when he pisses me off.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty glanced to the booth but somehow Jughead had managed to escape unnoticed.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Who was that girl you were talking to?” Jughead asked Archie as he changed into his practice clothes.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“When?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Yesterday. At the coffee shop. She came up to me, acted like she knew me…”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Oh. Betty. I met her on the way here. Her car was parked on the road and I thought she broke down but she was just being safe while finding a snack.”Archie laughed before pulling his shirt over his head.“Why? She’s cute, right? I can’t decide if I’m into her or her friend more.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Dude…seriously?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I am joking. Betty seems nice but from the moment I saw Veronica…”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Okay, enough Lover Boy.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Do you know her? Betty, I mean?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I don’t know. The name Betty is kind of familiar to me but I don’t know why.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Boys! Get your asses in gear. Practice starts in one minute and if you’re not on the field you will not play in the first game!”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Shit, we better get out there.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Archie left the locker room as Jughead finished tying his cleats. He barely made it before Coach Greytok blew the whistle.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Practice was long and all the boys on the team were sweaty by the time it was over. Jughead was the first one back to the locker room. He decided to go back to his dorm and take a shower in the bathroom he shared with Archie and the boys next door. Archie, however, was in the shower so Jughead waited for him, his fingers drumming the wooden bench he sat on.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Archie ran a towel through his hair as he came out.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Dude, you weren’t at one hundred percent today. I’ve known you since we were seven, Jug, I know when you’re off. What’s going on?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I don’t know, Arch…I kind of think I know Betty and I feel like shit now. Remember when I moved to town and everyone was curious about the single mother, her shit-head kid, and her newborn? I think…maybe Betty was from before. You know…from the life I tried to block out.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Oh, fuck, dude. That’s heavy.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I know. I feel like such a douche. She probably thinks I’m a freak. I just vanished on her.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“You can’t help that. You were little and had to do what your mom wanted.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“No. Not that, Archie. I mean, that was bad but yesterday. I left without asking for more information.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Oh. Yeah, I was wondering where you went.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Archie was dressed and ready to head back to their shared dorm. Jughead stood and they left together, silence easy between them. It was because of Archie that Jughead got involved in soccer. He had been deviant, wanting to do things to piss his mom off because in his head his mom had ripped him away from his dad. He had also seen too much and heard too much. Getting into trouble was an outlet.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

His mom was at her wit’s end. Thankfully, Archie’s dad stepped in and signed Jughead up for soccer. Archie had been playing since he was four but Jughead was a natural. He put his pent-up aggression into beating the other team and now it was paying for his college. Thankfully Archie was good because his grades were not. Still, Stanford couldn’t look the other way when one of the top players in the state wanted in. Jughead had started off at UCLA, not playing soccer, but he didn’t have the money to keep going there. Archie had an in with the soccer coach and Stanford and Jughead had the grades.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“So, what are you going to do about Betty?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

They were at their dorm and Archie was already getting on his XBOX. Jughead sighed as he took the other controller. He wanted to work on his novel but the whole Betty situation was causing his attention to falter.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I don’t know. I probably hurt her feelings.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Okay. So…a grand gesture?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I’m not declaring my love. I just want to say sorry.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Fine. I’ll talk to Veronica. Figure out what you can do.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Thanks, man.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“So, I guess Jughead feels bad about not remembering you. Archie said it’s part of his existential angst.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Archie said that? He doesn’t seem the type to use the word existential correctly.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Betty! That is judgmental. But you’re right. I came up with that from what Archie told me.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Oh. Okay.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“He wants to talk to you. Say he’s sorry.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“He doesn’t need to apologize. I mean, he didn’t remember me. That’s not his fault. I would probably freak out if some strange person came up to me.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“No, you wouldn’t. You’d be civil at least.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“He doesn’t need to apologize.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“I think he does. And as your self-proclaimed best friend I’m going to make sure it’s a good one.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty groaned.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“V, no. It’s not that big of a deal.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“You’ll thank me later.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Veronica said you need to come up with a big apology.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“What? Why can’t I just tell her I’m sorry that I didn’t remember her as the little girl I played with on the playground? It’s been twelve years. She wasn’t that…”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“That what?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Nothing. She’s just changed.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Do you think she’s attractive?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Jughead’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Anyone with taste would think she’s attractive. That’s completely off the point.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Whatever.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“So, what do I have to do?”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

\- - -

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

First, a bouquet of yellow roses was delivered to the dorm for her with a card that read, “I truly am sorry. Jughead”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Then, her coffee and breakfast order was paid for.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

At lunch someone came up to her with a note that implored her to be on campus outside of Montag Hall at two.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**Well, my Friday has been interesting.**

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Veronica’s reply was almost instant.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**I knew it would be!**

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty quickly replied back, her fingers moving faster than her brain could keep up.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**Two is fast approaching. I’ll be back at the dorm after. We need to get ready for Monday and classes starting.**

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

The blonde shook her head as she read the incoming message from Veronica.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**Don’t forget we have practice at five.**

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Like she would forget something so important. Betty might be excited to possibly get a friend back in her life but she wouldn’t forget about cheer practice. There was no way she wanted to gain the wrath of Cheryl Blossom.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**I won’t.**

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

Betty put her phone in her purse and stared ahead of her as the time went by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Finally, she decided to head towards the spot in question.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

She smiled as she saw Jughead, hands stuffed in his jeans and beanie low on his head, as he kicked around a soccer ball.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Hello, Jughead Jones.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

The boy turned, a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

“Hey there, Betty Cooper.”

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__


	3. Goodbye

_This is the bend before the break_   
_This is the mercy not the grace_   
_This is the proof and not the faith I try to find_   
_There shouldn’t be a good in goodbye_

“So,” he said, his nerves getting the better of him.

“So…what? You’re the one that brought me here.”

Her smile was playful and he was instantly put at ease by the tone of her voice and the way her eyes seemed to dance with merriment.

“Oh. Right. I just feel really bad for not remembering you and I kind of want to explain myself.”

“Jughead…you don’t have to. It was a long time ago and I know I’m not that memorable now so six-year old me definitely-“

“Betty!”

“What?” she said, her eyes wide.

“You weren’t forgettable. It didn’t have anything to do with _you.”_

His lips were going to be chapped with how many times he licked his lips just talking to her. He was nervous to explain everything to her but he owed it to her. After everything that happened, he wanted to let her know it all.

“Oh.”

“Want to walk with me?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Betty wasn’t sure how to act around him anymore. They had been bosom buddies at a very young age but Jughead had grown up into a very good-looking man. As they walked she would look up and catch glances of him from the corner of her eye and her heart would quicken. It was ridiculously juvenile, she knew it, but she couldn’t help it.

“Did you like the flowers?” he asked, a smile on his face as he kept his head forward.

“Yes. They were beautiful.”

“Veronica told Archie who told me that yellow roses meant saying sorry. I hope that’s right and I’m not saying something else. Who knew getting flowers was that complicated.”

Betty laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. “That sounds like Veronica. I’ve just met her recently and I already know she’s going to make my life a lot more interesting.”

“Archie’s too,” he said, laughter escaping his lips momentarily.

More silence escaped between them but it wasn’t awkward. It was almost welcome; the sun shining brightly on them as their hands swung close to the other’s.

“My mom left my dad.”

“Oh, Jughead, I’m sorry.”

“No. I mean. That’s why I left. My dad was…he wasn’t doing good, Betty. He was content to let us lose the house and then almost lose the trailer. I wanted to stay. I had seen so much but he was still my dad. But I was seven and Mom said it was time to leave. I got home from school that day and all my things were in the back of the car along with Jellybean in her car seat. She was seven months old – a product of when my dad got a job. He lost it quickly, though. Before she was born, actually.”

Jughead took a break and ran a hand through his hair. Betty couldn’t help but notice the way he seemed to look infinitely older and younger at the same time.

“I wanted to say goodbye to you. To leave you a note or something. Mom wouldn’t let me. She said there was no way she was driving up to Alice Cooper’s house and letting the whole town know her business. I cried, Betty. Partly about my dad but also about you. You were my only friend. I was the weird kid with the crown beanie who didn’t want to race the boys on the playground. It’s really fucked up how we say goodbye when there’s nothing good about it. It’s horrible.”

Jughead paused once more, but only for a minute, before continuing. “We didn’t leave California though. Just about four hours away from our hometown but it was far enough. My dad never came looking for us. I made a decision to block out everything from that time.”

Betty was doing her best not to let the tears that threatened to fall leave her eyes. He was laying his soul bare to her and she had done nothing to deserve it.

“Oh, Jug,” she said, her body turning to capture his in a hug.

Jughead’s arms stuck out awkwardly for a moment before he slowly wrapped them around her. The only person he hugged was his sister so this was completely new but not unwelcome. All too soon it was over and Betty was looking at him with huge eyes and blush-filled cheeks.

“Sorry..I just…”

“It’s fine. You always were truly empathetic. You were a lot of great things.”

She smiled slightly and turned to begin walking again, her eyes trained to the cement under her feet. The blush had not subsided and Jughead only grinned when he realized that.

“You didn’t have to tell me…I mean, you didn’t owe me anything,” she said, her eyes glancing back up at him after a few minutes of silence had passed.

“I acted like an ass Wednesday. I’m just not used to people knowing my name or even coming up to me in general. I kind of…balked.”

“No, it’s fine. Veronica convinced me to do it. I was really nervous about it and…”

“And I was an ass. I’m sorry. Again. If you haven’t noticed I tend to be incredibly introverted.”

“You are doing alright with me.”

“Because I know you. Or I did. I’d maybe like to know you again. If that’s okay.”

“That’s very okay.”

\- - -

“So?”

“So, what?”

“How did it go?”

Betty and Veronica were stretching before cheer practice. The girls were dressed in short athletic shorts and t-shirts like most everyone else on the team. Except Cheryl who was in the tightest and shortest workout outfit Betty had ever seen.

“It was fine. He explained things and we’re going to get to know each other again. You know, try and get that friendship back. Something like that.”

“That’s amazing, B! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. I am pretty happy with how it turned out.”

“I knew the apology would work!” Veronica said, lifting her leg in the air to stretch it out.

Betty spread her legs and lowered her body between them so she could stretch them out.

“He didn’t have to spend all that money. I would have been fine with just talking.”

She moved from the middle to her right leg, making sure to really stretch it out.

“You have to admit it was nice. I want flowers.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell some guy on campus to send you some before too long.”

Veronica winked and nodded her head. “Damn straight, B.”

\- - -

Between her first week of classes, cheer practices, and quick walks with Jughead, Betty could officially say she was tired. Of course, it was Saturday which meant football. Stanford campus was in full swing for tail-gating and the excitement that came with Saturdays on college campuses. Betty could hear the girls on her floor running around and it brought a smile to her face. The excitement was contagious.

“Ugh. Don’t they know Saturdays are for sleeping in?”

Betty snorted a laugh before throwing her pillow at her roommate. “Every day is for sleeping in when your name is Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica took off the sleep mask she was wearing and gave Betty an incredulous look. Laughter came from Betty again and she stretched her body before getting up. She padded across the room to the closet she shared with Veronica, grabbed her cheer uniform, and put it on her bed. She then grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on.

“V?”

“Yes?”

“What do I wear?”

Veronica squealed with delight at the idea of dressing Betty. Veronica was all about style and, in her opinion, Betty’s clothes were severely lacking in that department. She jumped out of bed and headed over to the closet before leafing through her clothes.

“Those are yours…”

“Betty, you are going to look amazing today. I cannot wait for you to try this shirt on. You’ve got an amazing body and showing a little skin with a crop top isn’t going to kill you. And we are going to the mall tomorrow after getting rid of some of these clothes. On Daddy. He said I should do whatever it takes to make new friends,” Veronica told her, her mischievous grin scaring Betty just a tiny bit.

\- - -

“Why are you dragging me out of the dorm for this? It’s a bunch of drunk frat boys running around and yelling about their team while girls clamor about them like they are the end all be all of men. Meanwhile, the Neanderthals we call a football team try to beat each other up for a ball.”

“You do know the irony of that statement, right? Considering what got you your scholarship?”

“I didn’t know you knew what irony meant, Archie!”

“Shut up. We both know I have a tutor.”

“Yeah. Geraldine, right? The grad student?”

“Yeah…she’s super smart. She’s like a virtuoso.”

“Hmm…I also heard she likes young college boys.”

Archie smirked and then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Jughead stopped walking, his eyebrows going up as he turned and looked at Archie. “Shut the fuck up. Do not tell me that you’re having sex with your tutor.”

“I’m not. I’m attracted to her, sure, but nothing is going to happen.”

“Well thank whatever god there might be for that.”

“Right. On to why I dragged you out…I told Veronica we would meet her and Betty to do some tail-gating.”

“I do not want to tail…Betty? Betty is coming?”

A knowing look spread across Archie’s face. He was very much aware of how much time Jughead had been spending with Betty in just one week. If he wasn’t in class or at soccer practice he was usually with Betty.

“Yup. Still want to go back to the dorm?”

“I suppose observing the natural habitat of a college student could be enlightening.”

“Right.”

It didn’t take long before the boys spotted Betty and Veronica. The girls were both happily sipping sodas and talking to some people. Archie started towards them but stopped when he realized Jughead wasn’t following.

“Hey? What are you doing?”

 “I should probably head back. I don’t want to bother anyone or interrupt.”

“Stop. We both know the moment Betty sees you she will run and hug you. I will be the afterthought and those other people will be forgotten completely.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Watch.” Archie smiled and then turned back to the girls. “Veronica! Betty! Jug and I are here,” he yelled, his voice happy.

They both turned at the same time, an easy smile gracing Veronica’s lips. Betty didn’t run, exactly, but she quickly made her way over and wrapped her arms around Jughead. She pulled away with a blush before she turned to Archie and hugged him.

“Jughead…this is my roommate Veronica.”

Veronica quirked her head to the side. “Hello, Jughead. Betty here has told me so much abo- Ow! That hurt.”

Betty gave her a look and turned back to the boys. “So, where to first?”

The foursome made their way through various vehicles parked out, getting food and drinks from some and just talking to other people.  An hour had passed and Veronica and Archie were walking together ahead of Betty and Jughead.

“You look nice,” Jughead said after a moment, his eyes firmly ahead of him.

“Oh. Thanks,” she said, a small smile playing on her lips. “Veronica dressed me. She’s decided she needs to go on a shopping spree with me. Apparently not all my clothes are up to standard.”

“She would hate my closet. I live in flannels and suspenders. I only have athletic clothes because of soccer. Even then…I don’t always feel comfortable in them. But I like playing and it’s paying tuition and rooming.”

“Can’t knock those athletic scholarships. I have a partial one. And a partial academic.”

“I never asked you…what are you majoring in?”

Betty licked her lips. It was a typical question that anyone who wanted to know more would ask. It still made her feel a bit uneasy, though.

“Undeclared at the moment. My parents want me to do something with journalism. Which I would love to do, kind of. I am trying to figure out if I truly love journalism or if I’ve been persuaded to love it because of my parents. So, I’m taking a few beginner journalism classes to just _see._ What about you?”

“I think that’s smart. It’s important to do something that you love because otherwise you’ll be stuck with a degree in something you don’t want to do. Then it’s useless,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m majoring in creative writing. I’m minoring in English. I want to write a novel but I know it’s not always realistic so I can always fall back on my minor and teach.”

“I think it’s amazing you want to write, Jug. You’ll have to let me read some of your work one day.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Sooner than they wanted it was time for Betty and Veronica to head back to their dorms and get ready for the football game. They parted ways with the boys after making plans to meet up at the boys’ dorm after the game. Jughead hadn’t planned on going to the football game but after Betty learned that, she made him pinky promise her that he would go – the tickets were free for students after all.

“Are you sure you only want to be her friend?” Archie asked as they watched the girls walk away.

“What are you insinuating, Andrews?”

“She’s cute, Jug. She doesn’t mind that you use big words and you’ve got this whole broody athlete thing. You don’t have to worry about any of your past coming to haunt you because she knows about it already.”

“I don’t want to date, Arch. I want to get through school by playing soccer and get a job so I can make sure Jellybean can attend any college she wants without worrying about money.”

“If you say so. But, remember this, Jones…Betty is a keeper. If you end up liking her and don’t do something you can’t be mad when someone else comes in and steals her away.”

“She’s not an object to be stolen.”

“Fuck you. That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just mean – “

“I know. I understand completely.”

\- - -

“I think we lost Archie and Veronica,” Betty said, a giggle escaping her lips.

“They are probably making out on some couch,” he replied, a smile on his lips. Betty was clinging to his arm tightly and he liked it way more than he should. He blamed the atmosphere.

“Probably. Veronica will be making Archie buy her flowers soon!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know. This punch tastes good!”

Betty put the red solo cup to her lips and took a big drink of it. Jughead was adamant about her not putting her cup down and Betty agreed wholeheartedly.

“That’s trashcan punch. They just pour a punch of different kinds of alcohol and mix it with punch and sometimes fruit. You should slow down.”

“I don’t want to. This is my first party! And I don’t have to worry about my mom finding out and her being disappointed in me. I’m not disappointing, am I Juggie?”

His heart picked up speed at the nickname that slipped from her lips. “No, Betts…you are far from disappointing.”

“Oh! What are they doing? I think I’ve seen it in a movie.”

Jughead looked to where Betty was gesturing with her cup. Two people were on each side of a table and trying to throw little balls into cups.

“Beer pong.”

“I want to play.”

“We need to find you a partner.”

“Why can’t you be my partner?” she asked, her eyes growing large as she looked up at him.

“I don’t drink, Betty.”

She pouted for a moment and then sighed. “Fine. Find me a partner.”

They walked around the house until they discovered Veronica and Archie. They were making out but when Jughead got Archie’s attention it stopped.

“Arch…Betty wants to play beer pong but she needs a partner.”

“Don’t look at me. I don’t drink beer,” Veronica told them before fixing her lipstick.

“I’ll do it. Come on, Betty. Let’s go see if we can have next game.”

“Watch her!”

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

Veronica and Jughead watched as they made their way outside to the beer pong table.

“I’m watching you, Jones,” Veronica told him.

“Why? What did I do?”

“You like her. Don’t say anything. I know you do. If you hurt her…my father knows people. And his money can help him know others…just saying.”

“Are you threating me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to hurt her. We’re just friends, Veronica.”

“You can deny it all you want, Donnie Darko, but there will come a time when you realize it and you will come to me for help.  I am going to remind you of tonight.”

Jughead rolled his eyes at her. “You are more dramatic than I am. Come on. Let’s go watch them, Godfather.”

Betty was horrible. Archie was really good and he managed to keep them on an even playing field with the other team. However, Betty had to drink quite a bit of beer and was trash talking the other team. In the end, however, they lost the game. Betty was definitely drunk and Jughead knew it was time to get her back to her dorm. They said their goodbyes to Archie and Veronica before leaving the party.

“The stars are so pretty, Juggie. Your freckles are kind of like stars. On your face.”

“You are going to hate yourself in the morning,” he said, his arm around her as he guided her in the right direction.

“Why would I do that? I got to spend so much time with you today. I like being your friend. I like when you smile at me.”

Her words caused him to smile but he kept walking her, not wanting to say anything. She wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, after all.

“Juggie?”

“Yes?”

“We should get married.”

“What?”

“You know…if we’re like thirty and not married. Then we should. Have kids. We could have sex. You’re hot and I’m hot so I know we could do it.”

A real laugh left his lips and he just shook his head. “Maybe we should make that pact when you are sober, Betty.”

“Ah, sober Betty is scared to say things like that.”

“Hmm…well, sober Jughead needs drunk Betty to get to bed. We’re at the dormitories. Let me get you up to your floor.”

He used his keycard to let them in. It was kind of crazy when they found out that they were in the same dormitories. The girls were on the first two floors which was a godsend for Jughead. That meant only battling one flight of stairs before they could get her to her room.

After making sure she didn’t fall down, they were at her door. Betty fished for her key and then opened the door.

“Thank you, Juggie.”

“You’re welcome. Go to bed, Betty.”

Betty leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Jughead.”


	4. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so amazing! I hope this chapter makes y'all laugh. Song is called "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against. I don't own anything I just like to make up fun scenarios for characters.
> 
> Also, my tumblr is chanciwrites.tumblr.com - I haven't posted much on there in a while but feel free to come talk or leave messages whenever!

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_   
_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_   
_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

Mortified was the only way to describe Betty after she fully realized what had happened Saturday night. When she had woken up, she groaned from the ache inside of her skull. Sitting next to her bed was a bottle of water and some medicine – something she thanked Veronica for later when they were both fully capable of getting up. Nothing had come to her after her memory of playing beer pong so she figured she must have gone home after that. It wasn’t until Monday during her last class of the day that memories of Saturday night started to hit her. The worst part? The things she said to Jughead.

“Why are you ignoring him?” Veronica asked as they entered practice Friday afternoon.

“I’m not. I’ve just…had a lot of homework.”

“B, you can’t fool me. You’ve had the first two weeks of homework done for a while. What’s going on?”

Betty pulled on the legs of her cheer shorts to make them a tad bit longer, not that it helped much. Cheryl liked her girls in short shorts because it allowed for more flexibility.

“I might have said some things that I shouldn’t have said and now I’m never going to talk to him again.”

Veronica let out a giggle and then covered her mouth quickly. “I’m sorry, B. But…we all say stupid shit when we are drunk. You can’t avoid him.”

“It’s a big campus.”

“Yeah but…”

Veronica stopped talking when she saw who was walking through the doors. Jughead. Of course he was with Archie but, in Veronica’s opinion, that was not the point.

“But what?”

“B, you might want to…” Veronica grabbed Betty and turned her body so she could see both boys heading to the small bleachers that were in the indoor practice complex.

“Why is he here?” Betty asked, her eyes wide, as she turned to Veronica in hopes they wouldn’t realize she had noticed them.

“Which one?”

“You know which one!”

“Calm down, oh dramatic one, I’m sure his presence has _nothing_ to do with you. Maybe Cheryl asked him to come watch her? We all know she’s a fan of his.”

“She better not have.”

“Meow. Kitty has claws. Jealous?”

“Me? Psh. No. Never. Nope.”

“Oh, honey, fly to Egypt and take a dip in da Nile because you’re deep in it.”

“Stop. We are just friends. He’s back in my life after years and I’m being selfish because of that. And now he’s probably here to ask me why I was a total freak the other night.” Betty groaned and took a deep breath. “I’m just going to not notice him. That’s all. Just…he’s not here. I don’t know anyone named Jughead.”

Just then Cheryl called the practice to order and the girls began running through their routine for the next day.  Betty put every inch of effort into getting every bit of it right. Her eyes, however, landed on Jughead more times than she would have liked. His unruly black waves fell from under the crown beanie he always wore as his ocean-blue eyes stared at her. No one would believe that he was there for anyone but Betty Cooper.

\- - -

Jughead’s foot tapped nervously on the concrete of the bleachers. They had been at this practice for an hour and he had yet to take his eyes off Betty. He didn’t get it. What had he done that upset her so much?

“Dude, stop staring.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s creepy.”

Jughead turned towards Archie and shrugged. “I’m a weirdo. Remember?”

Archie sighed. “Those kids were asses. You had friends, Jug. You had Ethel, Moose…and more importantly, you had me. You’re different, sure, but no one ever said different was bad.”

“Betty was the only friend I had before you, Arch. She was…she was so nice.”

“You like her.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes at Archie. “I want to get to know her now that we are older. Nothing more.”

“Sure. Okay. Whatever you say.”

\- - -

Betty grabbed a towel to dry the sweat off her face as soon as Cheryl called an end to practice. She was ready to get out of there and grab something to eat. There was that pesky problem of avoiding Jughead. One glance in his direction showed that he was doing his best to get to her. Betty ducked out of the complex quickly and hid behind some bushes. Jughead came rushing out after, Archie on his heels.

“Where did she…?”

“Dude, she’s gone. She’s fast.”

“Shit. She really doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“What did you do?”

Jughead sighed before taking his beanie off and running his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know. The last time I talked to her was the night of the party. I took her home and everything was fine.”

Archie scrunched his nose in confusion. “That doesn’t make sense. I’ll talk to Veronica.”

“I should just…forget about it.”

“No, dude.”

“Yeah. I mean…she clearly has no desire to be friends with me anymore.”

“Thatsnottrue.”

“What the fuck was that?” Archie asked as he looked around. The sky was already growing dim.

“Probably a mouse or something. Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Dude…do you think it was a ghost? I read some shit about buildings being haunted…”

“It wasn’t a ghost,” Betty said as she came out from her hiding spot. “It was me.”

Archie looked between his best friend and Betty, clearly unsure of what he should do. Jughead’s eyes were locked on Betty and Betty’s were down.

“Oookay. So, I’m going to find Veronica. I’ll see you later, Jug. Nice to see you, Betty. Great cheering in there.”

Archie backed out and headed back in to where he was assuming Veronica still was. No one else had left the facility yet so it was probably a good guess.

“You still want to be friends with me?”

Betty sighed and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Clearly she went about this all wrong but she had been humiliated and figured Jughead probably thought she was a freak.

“Of course. Let’s…go somewhere. I don’t think we want my cheer team to be privy to all of this.”

Jughead nodded his head. “There’s a diner off campus…not too far. We can take my bike?”

“Sure.”

\- - -

Being on Jughead’s bike was exhilarating in a way she never expected it to be. Alice had always raised her daughters on the premise of boys with bikes were the devil. Ditching her mom’s teaching felt amazing and freeing. She didn’t like how he didn’t have a helmet because she was wearing his but that was something for another time.

They got off the bike and Jughead opened the door for her before looking around and finding a booth.

“I moved up here earlier than almost every other person. I found this gem and I try to come a lot. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me but…you won’t return my texts or my calls. What’s going on?”

She covered her face with her hands and groaned. “I was embarrassed.”

“About what? It’s not the first time I’ve seen a drunk person, Betty.”

“Not about that…about what I said.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“You didn’t say anything bad or hurtful.”

“I said we would be good together…you know…sexually,” she replied, her voice going into a whisper at the last word.

Jughead snorted a laugh as the waitress approached. The girl gave them both a strange look before her face fell into a perfectly fake smile. After she got their drink order and handed them menus, she left and Jughead was just grinning at Betty.

“Drunk Betty is not afraid of the word sex. Sober Betty is very much afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then say it!”

“No. I don’t need to say it to prove that I’m not afraid.”

“Yes, you do.”

Betty sighed and shook her head. “Sex. There. Are you happy?”

“You squirmed when you said that. But, I am.”

Much to Betty’s relief, the waitress came back and brought their drinks. Jughead ordered a burger and fries and Betty copied his order having forgotten to look at the menu while being teased mercilessly by Jughead.

\- - -

“So, you two are okay now?” Veronica asked as the girls sipped frozen drinks while walking to the bus.

“Yeah. I made a way bigger deal of what happened than I should have. He wasn’t bothered.”

“What exactly did you say?”

The girls were sitting on the bus headed for the out of town game. Betty could almost pretend it was high school again except the buses were chartered and her mother wasn’t breathing down her neck to not eat too much while away cheering.

“I told him that we should get married.”

“What?” Veronica asked, her eyebrows raised.

“No, like…a pact. When we are thirty we get married.”

“Oh. That’s nothing.”

“There’s more.”

Veronica’s lips pursed as she waited for Betty to continue.

“I mentioned that we might be good at sex together.”

“Oh, my fucking hell…that is amazing!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Well, now you can go for it. You’ve already discussed sex with him.”

“From what he said we didn’t discuss anything.”

“From what _I’ve_ heard from Archie he was a mess while you were ignoring him.”

Betty sighed and looked at her hands. “It’s too much, too fast. Right? We just started talking again. We can’t…we can’t like each other.”

“Who says? Do you have butterflies around him?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I get excited to see him. I worry about how I look but at the same time I don’t.”

“You liiiike him,” Veronica said, slightly singing.

“We are keeping this shut tight, understand? Archie will not know it.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I think it would keep you from a lot of tortured nights if you just told him. Two weeks ago, he didn’t remember you and now he’s heart-eyes every time you walk into the room.”

“You are definitely overexaggerating.”

Whatever,” Veronica said as she put her lipstick on. “If you want to do the whole Taylor Swift unrequited but secretly requited love thing then fine. Go for it.”

Betty put her head on the window beside her and sighed. She picked up her phone and smiled as a text from Jughead came in.

**Sorry I have to miss the game today. You’ll do amazing.**

Fingers flew across her keyboard as she typed out a new message to him.

**Thank you! Have a great practice. We will be at the game in the morning!**

She waited patiently for him to text back. Thankfully it didn’t take long.

**Yeah? That’s amazing, Betty. Text me tonight.**

After she put her phone up, she remembered that she had bought shirts for Veronica and herself earlier that morning. Reaching into her bag, she pulled them out and showed them to the girl beside her. They were Stanford soccer shirts.

“I thought we could put their numbers on our shirts.”

“Let me guess…I’ll have Archie’s and you’ll have Jughead’s? We could even put their last names….you can be Jones’ girl.” Veronica’s grin was almost smut as she looked the shirt over.

“Oh…we could just put both their numbers. Or nothing.”

“No, we are doing it. I am fine with being Andrews’ girl.”

“No partying tonight though, V. Their game is at ten and we want to get their early. Jughead is a big deal.”

“And you want to stake a claim. I get it. Trust me.”

“I didn’t say that…I just…” Betty faltered, not sure what to say. “Fine. I might like him. I want to get to know him more so I can find out if I really do like him.”

“That’s fair. I’m so excited for you!”

\- - -

The next morning had Betty on pins and needles. She looked herself over and sighed, unsure if she liked what she saw or not. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts with her shirt. She had sewn on a number ‘four’ on the back along with ‘Jones’ the night before. Veronica sported a number twelve and Andrews on hers.

“What if he hates it?”

“He’s not going to hate it, B. I promise. He’s going to love it.”

Betty took a deep breath as she willed herself to calm down. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. If he hated it then she would burn the shirt.

“Come on, Juliet. Romeo’s game starts in thirty minutes.”

Veronica pulled her along out of the dorms. They walked together, arms linked, as they took in the scenery of the early morning. Most students were still tucked in their beds sleeping away hangovers so they had the campus mostly to themselves.

The soccer field wasn’t too far away and they got there, showed their school ids, and went in. There were more people than Betty expected and he she figured even more would come in as it grew closer to the game. Regardless, they got a seat pretty close to the field. She was nervous but excited. Ever since she saw Jughead the first day she wanted to see him again. The way he moved was like poetry. It was such a cliché but one he embodied on the field.

They were practicing and Jughead looked up to catch her eye. A grin spread across his face before he winked and Betty could feel the butterflies swell up in her stomach. Veronica watched the interaction, a smirk on her face, before she waved to Archie.

Thirty minutes passed quickly and the game started. Both girls cheered loudly even though neither one really understood soccer that much. Archie and Jughead were great though, the redhead clearly more confident on the field than in class.

As the game clock wound down, Jughead dribbled the ball down the field, the other team following him. He stopped, a look of calculation on his face, and then he kicked it. The goalie barely missed it and Stanford scored the last goal of the game. Jughead jumped up on his teammates in victory. The final score was four to three and Jughead had won the game for his team.

The girls waited outside the locker rooms for the boys as they were instructed to do. Betty hugged Archie first and then made her way to Jughead. Her arms wrapped around his tall frame and he easily took her in his arms.

“You were amazing,” she told him, her arms still tight around his neck.

“Thanks for coming.”

It wasn’t until Veronica cleared her throat that they broke apart. Archie laughed a little and gripped Jughead’s shoulder before wrapping an arm around Veronica’s shoulder. Jughead only grinned at Betty before the foursome began to walk to the campus cafeteria.

“Jughead played better than I have ever seen him. You have to come to every game, Betty.”

“I doubt it had anything to do with me,” Betty replied to Archie, her cheeks red.

“He means it, Betty. Us jocks are incredibly superstitious,” Jughead told her, his eyes wide with feigned seriousness.

“Oh, you’re a jock now, huh?” Archie quipped as he looked over the shoulder at Betty and Jughead who had fallen just a few steps behind.

“You didn’t know? I thought the beanie and flannel game it away.”

“Nah, it’s the suspenders,” Veronica added in.

They all laughed and Jughead bumped shoulders with Betty who bit her lip at the action. It was easy with him but at the same time he gave her butterflies that she did not know how to deal with.

“I really am glad you came today.”

“Of course, Juggie, I wouldn’t have missed it.”

The nickname had slipped effortlessly off her lips and he found that he loved the way it sounded on her lips.

“Besides,” she continued, “you watched me even when you didn’t want to.”

“I never said I didn’t want to watch _you._ I said I didn’t want to watch football. There’s a difference.”

The blush ran down her neck as she tried to think of what to say to that. She rationalized that he was just being friendly. It was silly to think that he could possibly like her as well. Or was Veronica right?

“Come on, you two, we’re here and Archie is dying of starvation,” Veronica said as she reached the doors. The other two caught up and not ten minutes later a happy group of friends sat at a table, a blonde girl and a raven-haired boy across from a red-headed boy and a dark-haired girl.


	5. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a month since I've updated. Holidays are always crazy. Not to mention classes. But I am winding up the semester this week and next. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I am participating in the Bughead Secret Santa and the Riverdale Secret Santa. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter (and ever chapter so far) has been beta'd by my best friend, hymnsuponyourlips (ao3). She's the best!
> 
> Song credit: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_   
_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_   
_That someday it would lead me back to you_   
_That someday it would lead me back to you_

August faded into September quicker than Betty had thought it would. College life suited her, and she settled into her routine nicely. Classes, practice, hanging with Veronica, hanging with Veronica plus the boys, hanging with just Jughead, and then study time.

Currently, it was study time with Veronica.

“Diamond has a hardness of ten.”

“Correct. What about talc?”

“Talc isn’t worth anything,” the brunette responded.

“Well, not compared to a diamond – “

“Then why would I know…why would I care?”

“Veronica! You signed up for geology. You have to pass this class.”

“Only because I registered late!”

Betty rolled her eyes. Veronica insisted that Betty helped her with her geology class but didn’t put any effort in. Sad part was she would probably still pass as long as “Daddy” gave a monetary gift to the university. At least that’s Betty assumed. She could be totally wrong but with a few buildings already sporting the Lodge name it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibilities.

“Because you were in Italy. But they do have internet, Ronnie.”

“B, I was sunbathing on a yacht! I had no time for registering.”

There were so many things that Betty wanted to say but he stopped herself from doing that. After all, years of living under the tough regime that was Alice cooper taught her to put her best face forward. Her own personal disposition made her the sweet girl she was. Betty put the textbook down and sighed.

“Alright. Well, for the next hour you are studying this chapter. When I get back I want you to know at least a bit more about minerals.”

“I know you are thinking ‘Poor little rich girl’ but I am but a product of my raising. I am trying. You know that, right?”

“I do. But I’m serious. More minerals.”

She wasn’t happy about it, but Veronica did agree, and Betty left their dorm room. She didn’t know where he was going but she had to get out. Veronica was driving her crazy.

Before she knew it he was outside Jughead and Archie’s dorm room. She frowned slightly, wondering how she got there, and then studied the door carefully. There were two soccer balls on the door, one with “Andrews” and one with “Jones” and she couldn’t figure out how she had never noticed it before. Not that they spent a lot of time in the boys’ dorm room. Just a quick stop by to grab something on their way to Betty and Veronica’s.

“Why?” she said out loud.

“Why what?”

Betty quickly turned to see Jughead standing there, eyebrows raised, and a small smile on his face. Her stomach flipped at the sight of him. The years of reading about metaphorical butterflies trapped inside the inner lining of a heroine’s stomach now made sense to her. She had admitted to maybe liking Jughead, but it seemed the more time she spent with him the more those little symptoms of crushes appeared.

“Oh. Nothing.”

Her blush was light but Jughead still noticed it. A part of him wanted to pry further but he let it go, knowing that if it was important he would figure it out or Betty would explain it to him later. If not, well, then it didn’t matter that much.

“Okay. What are you doing here?”

“Oh…I don’t know. I left my room to give Veronica a distraction free study zone and ended up here.”

“Want to come in?” he asked her. “Archie isn’t home. I just got back from the library, so I guess you got here at an opportune moment.”

She nodded her head and followed him into his room after he unlocked it. Their room was interesting. Archie’s side wasn’t exactly messy but there was a bit more to it than Jughead’s. Jughead’s was impeccably neat but she figured that was only because there just wasn’t much. His bed had a blue plaid comforter with a matching pillow. His laptop was closed and neat on the provided desk. His text books were stacked next to it and there was a small bucket with pencils and pens. Other than that, there wasn’t much to his side of the room. Archie’s boasted a mini-fridge, a microwave, and some other various things Betty wasn’t sure about.

“Sorry….it’s not much.”

“It’s fine, Juggie,” she replied, noticing how he smiled every time she used the nickname.

Betty sat down on his bed and he took a seat at the desk, turning the chair to face her.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” he asked her.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Jughead opened his laptop and found Netflix. He turned to look towards the bed and Betty took it as asking for approval. She nodded, scooted over and was pleased when he climbed on the bed beside her.

“Forensic files or this BBC special on conspiracies of 9/11?”

“Forensic files,” she replied. “I think conspiracies are more of a second date thing.”

Her eyes grew wide at what she said, and she looked at him and then actively tried to avoid looking at him.

Thankfully he just laughed at her comment and that caused the rising panic attack to settle back down – for now. Jughead quickly pressed play and the first episode came on. A quiet overcame them both as they enjoyed each other’s company without needing to say a word.

\- - -

A moment of confusion erupted as he opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? Why was it dark? Who was in his bed?

The laptop was dead in front of him and Betty Cooper was laying on his chest, blond hair tickling his nose, and he remembered her showing up in front of his dorm. The boy nudged her a bit, trying to get her to wake up, and it seemed like it was only partially working.

“Veron…go away…”

“Betts, it’s me…Jughead.”

“Jughead?” she asked, her eyes opening. The girl bolted into a sitting position as it hit her, her eyes wide as she took in everything. “Oh my God, Jughead, I am so sorry!”

“For what? Falling asleep? I did it, too.”

“I stayed so long and you might have had plans and I was supposed to be back in an hour. Shit! I didn’t bring my phone. V is going to kill me.”

“Betty, breathe.”

She looked so freaked out and Jughead did the first thing he could think of. He reached across to hold her hand. He wanted to calm her down and he didn’t know the first thing about how to do it. Going out on a limb seemed to be the smartest thing to do at that mment.

“What time is it, Juggie?”

“Umm…” he started sheepishly. “Late? You get here around three and….it’s almost nine.”

Her eyes went wide again and he grimaced. He knew that she would start panicking. Her stomach grumbled a moment later and the boy laughed just a bit.

“How about you and I go grab something to eat and I’ll text Veronica. She demanded I save her number.”

“Okay,” she replied. He instantly felt better. Jughead grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to Veronica. Five came back in rapid succession.

“She is happy you are okay. You said an hour. I told her we fell asleep.” He didn’t mention Veronica asking if he had confessed his love to Betty yet. Veronica knew nothing.

\- - -

“You fell asleep? That’s it?”

“That’s it, V. We were going to watch something before I headed back here, and I guess I was tired. Really tired.”

“Six hours’ worth of tired. In six hours you could have jumped his bones, Betty. Twice. Three times even. I could’ve done at least four but not everyone has my stamina.”

“Okay, stop. I don’t want to hear about your stamina. I’m not going to just ‘jump his bones’ as you say. If something happens with Jughead it has to be real. He’s my friend first, V. Before anything.”

“Sigh. I know. Just so you know I dig relationships, too. Sex just happens to be something I’m very good at.”

“Look….whatever does or doesn’t happen between Jughead and I is not something I am going to gossip about.”

“You have to tell me, though. Even if you want to keep the details to yourself.”

Betty rolled her eyes and then nodded her head. If something ever _did_ happen between herself and Jughead she would need someone to talk to about it. Veronica didn’t seem the type to spread things around and from what Betty knew she preferred intimate friends instead of hundreds of acquaintances. 

“Yay! You do know ship Bughead is so going to sail.”

“Bughead?”

“What? It can’t be Jetty. That sounds so weird. And his first name is Forsythe. Fetty? Besythe? No. Bughead flows better.”

“You are so lame.”

“Oh, honey, no. I am the farthest thing from lame.”

\- - -

“So, who are you going on a date with?”

Jughead looked over to Kevin who was lounging on Archie’s bed. They had been introduced recently and he liked the other boy. He was a sophomore along with Jughead and Archie and he was the school reporter that covered sports. That’s how Archie met him, and they became friends last year. Jughead was definitely cool with having another friend.

“Her name is Val. She’s in the Pussycats.”

“Not surprising you would date a musician.”

Archie rolled his eyes at Kevin and Jughead went back to his book. The dating life of his best friend wasn’t that interesting to him. Archie had always been interested in girls, never settled on one for too long, and it used to annoy the shit out of Jughead. Now, however, he was used to it. Archie was not a bad guy – far from it – but he tended to get swept away in the idea of falling in love.

“I thought you were into Veronica?” Jughead said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

“Wait. Who is Veronica?” Kevin asked but was basically ignored.

“Dude, I’m playing it cool. Her family is super rich, and our new indoor practice field is thanks to her dad. That’s some fucking intimidating shit. Besides, maybe when you admit you like Betty then I’ll admit what I need to about her roommate.”

“Wait. Who is Betty?” Kevin asked. After a moment of not getting any answers he stood up and marched over to Archie. “Tell me, right now Prince Harry wannabe…who are Betty and Veronica?”

Archie sighed and rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. “Fine. They are cheerleaders. I’m sure you’ll cover them eventually – at least the squad. Veronica is very cute but has shown zero interest in me –“

“Yeah right!”

“Shut up, Jug. I don’t need comments from the almond gallery.”

“Peanut gallery, Arch. Wrong nut.” Jughead shot back, sighing at his friend’s misuse of a classic.

“Okay, back to these cheerleaders. And Betty? Has our Heathcliff found his Catherine?” Kevin asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

“I hope the fuck not. Do you know how _Wuthering Heights_ ends? Twisted. Which, I get, but I’d like to not be compared to that fucked up story.”

“The point is, dear Jughead, do you like this Betty? Does she like him? What is she like?”

Archie clapped his friend on the shoulder before turning and grabbing his phone and wallet. “I’ll let the two of you talk this out. I’m going to be late to pick up Valerie.”

He was gone not a minute later.

“We need a plan.”

“For what?” Jughead asked, before closing his book and sitting up on the bed.

“To woo Betty. To win her heart. This is riveting. Way more exciting than my matches on Grindr. And that’s saying something because I’ve matched with a football player named Moose. Weird name though I am in the presence of someone with a weird name… Cute though. Bigger build –“

“Kev, dude, I’m excited for you and Moose but I don’t need the details.”

“Oh, right. I want to meet her.”

“Who?”

“Oprah Winfrey. Who do you think? Betty. I want to meet her.”

Jughead paused. Did he want Kevin to meet Betty? He knew the two of them would get along really well but he was he ready for the possibility of less time with the blonde? He hadn’t come to terms with how he was feelings about her yet but that didn’t mean he wanted to give up time with her.

“Um…”

“Don’t. Why would you deny us both the pleasure? She could be the best friend I need, and I could help you with her. If you like her that is. If you don’t, well, that’s fine. Who am I to say who should be together?”

“You’re doing that thing where you talk a lot.”

“Well we can’t all be internalizing assholes, Jug.”

“Touché. I’ll talk to her and get back to you.”

“This is going to be magical!”

\- - -

A few nights later, Jughead laid in bed unable to sleep. Archie was snoring from his bed a few feet away and thought the sound didn’t bother Jughead that much, it was kind of dull in the back of his head causing sleep to evade him a bit more than it usually did. He picked up his phone to play a game or even type some notes in when he clicked on his text messages. Jughead found _her_ name in his recent texts and started to write out a message.

**I didn’t know if you were asleep or not. Archie mentioned you to a friend and he wants to meet you.**

He sent it quickly and laid his phone down, not expecting a reply. The buzz of his phone signaled that he had a new message almost immediately. He picked up his phone and ready what Betty had replied.

**Archie mentioned me? I thought I was just a passing thought to him! A friend? Are you trying to set me up on a blind date? I hope not.**

Jughead frowned at the thought of setting Betty up. Perhaps he did like her, just a tiny bit, but that wasn’t all there was to it. Jughead wasn’t the type to set up anyone, honestly, That would be more of an Archie thing.

**I don’t think you are his type. He’s definitely into males.**

After he sent it, he saw the little bubbles that signaled a new message was being typed. He waited like a starving man waited for a scrap to be thrown his way.

**Okay! Sure. We can all go do something!**

Jughead was about to reply when another message came through.

**Veronica was pissed when she found out Archie went on a date. Apparently she didn’t know she liked him until she saw snapchat of him with a girl.**

He wanted to laugh. He also wanted to wake Archie up and prove to him that he was right and Archie was wrong. The biggest part of him wanted to keep talking to Betty.

**He would be pleased with that.**

**\- - -**

Betty had typed and retyped a text to Jughead but she couldn’t get it to come out without it seeming like she was asking him on date. Or, at least, asking him to be her date on a couples’ date. It was frustrating. She liked him and sometimes it seemed that maybe he liked her back but he wouldn’t do anything about it. If he wasn’t going to do something, then she wasn’t. At least that way no one got hurt and she didn’t lose her friend because of an unrequited crush. Finally, she just sent him a text saying they should all four go grab food the next night, turned her alarm on, and tried to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to a text from Jughead agreeing to all go out to eat and then another asking if she wanted to meet Kevin and him for lunch later that day. She quickly agreed and started to get ready for her first class of the day.

She found herself itching to pick up her phone and text Jughead just so they could keep talking. It seemed weird, in a way, to just jump back into their friendship from when they were little. At the same time, however, it was totally different. They were adults and had not talked in around twelve years. A lot had changed for both of them. The only thing that seemed to matter, though, was the way he made her feel. He was a protector when she was little; a way to escape the expectations of her mother if only for a bit. Getting him back was the best feeling. Add on the _other_ feelings and it left her slightly dizzy. Betty tried really hard to ignore it all and focus on her friendship with the boy.

After two classes, it was time to meet Jughead and Kevin for lunch. Betty wasn’t nervous – meeting new people was easy for her – but she did want Jughead’s friend to like her. Up until yesterday she had no clue he had any friends besides Archie and herself. It was interesting. and she began to picture what Kevin would be like.

Her vision was not correct.

Betty walked into the diner Jughead asked her to meet him at, a place called Pop’s that Betty thought could have been around since the fifties, and made her way to the booth her favorite boy was sitting at. Across from him was most definitely Kevin. Jughead scooted over when he saw Betty approaching, a crooked smile on his face, and the girl slid in daintily beside him.

“Hello there, Betty Cooper. I’m Kevin Keller.”

Betty took the hand that was offered and sent him a genuine smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Kevin. I hate to say it but Jughead has not told me much about you. I guess that just means I get the pleasure of learning everything myself.”

“Sounds like him. He likes to keep the appearance that he has no friends. Jokes on him. He’s not quite as off-putting as he wants everyone to believe.”

“Hey! I’m right here,” Jughead interjected, tossing the straw wrapper at his friend. Kevin rolled his eyes before picking the trash up and setting it aside to throw away later.

Betty could only laugh at the exchange between the two boys. It seemed like they got along even though Kevin was already proving to be much different than Jughead.

“Okay, let’s do a quick exchange of information so we can become best friends. I’m a sophomore, my major is still undecided but I’m leaning towards nursing. I’m not set on it though. I’m indecisive. I am on the school newspaper and report on sports. I may have a date with a jock named Moose, God I need to know if that’s his real name or not because if it is then his parents had football set in stone the moment he was born, and I definitely will need your help because the two males in my life are straight and absolutely no help to me ever.”

Betty giggled and nodded her head. “Okay. I’m a freshman. My major is journalism but that can always change. Nothing is set in stone. I’m a cheerleader. I don’t have any dates lined up so feel free to come over to my dorm and we will get you ready. We, as in my roommate and I. Her name is Veronica and she will love you.”

“Two new friends who will appreciate me? Count me in.”

Jughead was taking it in; smiling at how easy the two of them got along. He put his arm on the back of the booth just when the waitress came over. Kevin rattled off his order and Jughead waited for Betty to give hers. She wasn’t ready though, so he gave his order while Betty scanned the menu. After the waitress left, the talking continued. It didn’t stop through milkshakes and burgers. It was only the fact that Kevin had a class to get to that caused the trio to break up, leaving an empty seat across from Jughead and Betty.

“Thanks. For coming I mean. Kevin can be a bit much, but I knew he would take to you right away.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” she replied, a smile on her face as she looked at him. “He was fun, and I honestly liked him. Besides, I want to know your friends. It’s kind of crazy how this has all worked out, isn’t it? Somehow after years of being apart and not even talking we end up at the same school.”

“I know. My life has never worked out like this. I guess….I guess I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“What do you mean?”

Jughead sighed. “I don’t know, Betty. I have this fear that something really terrible is going to happen and then we might lose each other again. Or I will lose my scholarship and have to drop out of college. Or something will happen to Archie or Kevin.”

“You can’t think like that, Juggie. That’s no way to live.”

It did register just how much she used to do the same thing. Betty wasn’t pessimistic by nature, but her family life was chaotic at best. Growing up in the perfect Cooper mold was hard, especially when Betty felt like she was going to break it by being herself. Being away, even for only a month, had done wonders for her. Going home for Christmas was going to be hard.

“Yeah. I know. Dark and gloomy suits me best, though, Betts.” Jughead winked at her before suggesting they head out. He had one class left before soccer practice and he knew Betty had cheer practice soon. The girl agreed, and they left the diner, going their separate ways with a simple hug goodbye; one that lasted longer than either had anticipated. Something unsaid played in Jughead’s brain as he watched her walk away; he would have gladly left with his mom time and time again if he only knew they’d be together again.


	6. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know, but life hits hard. I'm going to try and update this more regularly but I am in my final semester of college so classes are a bit much right now. This is also kind of a filler chapter but we do get to see some things happening. Song is called Bloom and it's by The Paper Kites.

_Can I take you to a moment_   
_Where the fields are painted gold_   
_And the trees are filled with memories_   
_Of the feelings never told?_

“Dude, you have to go.”

Jughead sighed and put his head down on his desk. He was already tired of Archie going on and on about why he should attend the Halloween party Cheryl Blossom’s sorority was throwing. Everyone who knew Jughead well knew that he didn’t like parties. Still, Archie had this insane idea that he was going to convince Jughead to go with the group. They even had a group costume picked out. It had Jughead cringing.

“Dude, without you we are not complete.”

“You can get someone I’m sure.”

“Jug…this was Betty’s idea and you don’t want to let Betty down, do you?”

A roll of his eyes was offered as the red-headed boy looked at his best friend; his pleading eyes a stark contrast to the beanie-wearing boy’s. For some reason, completely lost on Jughead, Archie thought that using his puppy dog eyes would work. What wasn’t lost on Jughead was the fact that Archie dropped Betty’s name as a way to woo the boy into going to the party.

“Jug…”

“Fine. Stop looking at me like you’ve been abandoned, and Sarah McLachlan is trying to get me to spend pennies a day.”

Archie snorted and then clapped Jughead on the shoulder. He didn’t care what Jug had to say as long as a yes to the party was included. Betty and Veronica had already picked out their costumes and though Archie was in charge of getting Jughead to agree, everyone knew if it didn’t work then Betty would succeed. She, as Kevin put it so delicately, had a way with Jughead.

“So…what costume am I going to be forced to wear?”

“The theme we are going for is Wizard of Oz. Veronica is Dorothy. Kevin is the lion, I’m the scarecrow – “

“Naturally,” Jughead interjected, a smirk on his lips.

“A friend of Kevin’s is coming as the Wicked Witch…”

“That leaves Glinda, and I’m assuming Betty is going as her, along with the Tin Man…am I going to be both physically and mentally uncomfortable at this party?”

“Betty promised me that your costume is not actual metal. Though that would be kind of cool. Hard to sit in though…”

“Okay. Shit. I can’t believe you convinced me to go to some stupid Halloween party _in costume._ ”

“Not just any costume, my friend, matching group costume.”

Jughead laid his head down on top of Karl Marx’s _Communist Manifesto_ as he thought about how he would like to be sucked into the pages of the book. Marx wouldn’t have made him go in a matching costume. Then again, he might have.

\- - -

A sharp knock led by the door opening signaled Betty’s arrival. Archie had gone on another date with Val and it was just Jughead in his dorm. He was expecting her, of course, and he should have been prepared for her to be there quickly, yet when Betty entered he was taken by surprise.

“You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was being robbed.”

“I knocked on the door.”

“The robber was polite.”

“I told you I was going to come.”

“You sent that…” Jughead paused to check his phone. “Four minutes ago.”

“And I came right away.”

Jughead chuckled to himself and then shook his head before standing up and motioning for her to sit on his bed.

“So…this party…”

“Jug…it’s going to be perfect. Archie mentioned you don’t like parties, which is fine, but I really wanted you to come. If you don’t want to then that’s up to you, Juggie. I’ll miss you.”

Jughead sighed and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Betty. Plus, she wanted him there. How could anyone say no to that?

“I’ll be there. Who do you have me going as?”

Betty clapped her hands at his announcement and then leaned over, putting both hands on him. Jughead could feel himself heating up a bit.

“The Tin Man.”

Jughead was close to saying something but Betty kept talking and he didn’t have the heart to interrupt her. She was too excited.

“Veronica is going as Dorothy. Kevin will be the Cowardly Lion, Archie asked, and he agreed even though he wished we were doing this Wicked style. I had Archie ask Val but she is dressing up with her band, The Pussycat Dolls. They are so amazing. They’re playing. Instead, I got Midge, a friend from my Brit Lit class to be the Wicked Witch. Archie is going as the scarecrow and I will be Glinda the good witch. Oh! And I convinced Reggie to go as a flying monkey. He was fine with it as long as he could go shirtless. We compromised.”

“I am surprised Archie didn’t want to go shirtless, too.”

Betty laughed and Jughead couldn’t help but join in with her. It was as if he couldn’t help it and very little actually got him to laugh. Betty, however, changed things.

“I am sure he wanted to. Veronica explained that he wouldn’t be convincing that way and he dropped it.”

“I think he has a thing for the V to your B.”

“They have a thing for each other. I don’t know how big it is on either side, though. They won’t act on it and Archie is still dating Val. Could just be a passing infatuation.”

Her words hit deeper than she had probably intended but he couldn’t stop thinking about them. Of course, he brushed it off. They were just friends so why was he trying to give a deeper meaning to her words?

\- - -

Jughead raced down the field with the ball, his eyes on the prize, has sweat dripped down his face. His body moved; lithe and agile. A goal was made, and he grinned at Archie. It wasn’t an actual practice, just something fun for Archie and Jughead. The moment they finished, they grabbed their water bottles and started to head back towards their dorms.

“So, how are your classes going, Mr. ‘I take junior and senior classes because I was a freaking genius in school?’ I’m jealous, man.”

“I wasn’t a genius in school. I just laid low and did my work. Honestly, I tested out of freshman classes. And some sophomore ones.” Jughead shrugged his shoulders at his friend before stopping in his tracks.

Betty.

It was ridiculous of him to even worry about what his friend was doing. She was in a pair of shorts, one of her practice tops, and surrounded by a few older boys. He knew them, mostly, because of their athletic pursuits. Reggie was on her right, probably being a perv. Trevor played football, but he saw him around in the indoor practice facility. Moose also played football. There were two he didn’t know but regardless it made his stomach turn.

“Oh, there’s Betty. We should go say hi!”

Jughead shook his head. “I think she’s too busy,” he replied before turning in the opposite direction.

“Wha- Jug! Wait up!”

Archie jogged to catch up to his friend and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

“Dude? What’s going on?”

Jughead sent a deathly glare in Archie’s direction before sighing and turning in the direction of the campus’ cafeteria.

“Jug…angry eating is not the answer.”

They were in line and Jughead handed the lady his card when they reached the front. It was his meal card. Archie did the same. Once they were past her, they could eat as much as they want from the two rooms filled with various types of food. It was, honestly, Jughead’s favorite building on campus.

Both boys filled trays with various foods. Pizza, mac&cheese, a few veggies on Archie’s plate, a burger on Jughead’s, ice cream, cake, and other random things made the cut. They could always go back to try the spaghetti or tacos. They sat at a small table and Jughead immediately stuffed the burger in his mouth.

“Alright, I am going to just address the white elephant in the room,” Archie started, a look in his eyes.

Jughead raised his eyebrow and put the burger down. “You mean elephant. White elephant is that game that’s played at Christmas.”

“Whatever. You saw Betty and didn’t want to go say hi even though you see more of her than me these days. You are now eating a lot of food and it’s not even dinner yet. Which, I know isn’t what you go by, but you’ve been better because of soccer. Are you into Betty?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“I’m…she’s pretty, sure. She makes me laugh. When we woke up together that one night…”

Jughead stuffed his slice of pizza in his mouth and began chewing. Archie already knew there were feelings involved and Jughead _hated_ feelings. Feelings, in his opinion, led to him being hurt.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Archie asked, his face soft.

“I got her back after losing her once. I won’t get that lucky again if I fuck it up.”

\- - -

“Jug! Arch!”

Both boys turned as they heard their names being called out. Betty was now walking quickly towards them and Jughead groaned. The last person he wanted to see after stress eating and talking feelings was Betty. Archie sighed and clapped Jughead on the shoulder. There was no running.

“Hey, Betty!” Archie said cheerfully.

“Betts,” Jughead finally said, his voice low.

Betty frowned slightly at him, but it was gone quickly. After pulling her ponytail a little tighter, she grabbed on to Jughead’s arm and began walking with the boys. Archie shot Jughead a look and it was as if they were having a silent conversation that Betty was completely unaware of.

“So, are you both looking forward to the party? I am going to pick up the costumes tonight and deliver them.  Do you want to come with me, Jug?” she asked, smiling up at him.

Jughead knew he should’ve said no. He should’ve distanced himself. But, even from a young age, Jughead had always had a hard time saying no to Betty Cooper.

“I, for one, am excited for the party. Jughead is free tonight so he can go with you.”

“Thanks for answering, Arch. Yeah, that’s cool, Betty. I can go,” Jughead told her, a small smile on his face. Even when he tried to hide it, she got it out of him.

“Awesome!” Betty let go of Jughead’s arm and then gave both boys a hug. Jughead couldn’t help but think his was a bit longer. “I’ve got to go and meet Veronica, but I’ll come by around five, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, bye Betts.”

“Bye, Betty!” Archie told her, grinning at Jughead.

“Bye, Arch! Bye, Juggie!”

Once the blonde was gone, Archie hit his friend and Jughead only rolled his eyes.

“See! Maybe you don’t have to lose her, Jug. She’s clearly into you. Have you ever thought that maybe doing something about it could be better than just ignoring it?” Archie asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Dude…it’s only been a few months since we became friends again.”

“So? Who cares? There’s not a time limit. Or minimum. When things feel right then…they feel right.”

Jughead gave him a pointed look as they kept walking across campus.

“Take your own advice. What about you and Veronica?”

Archie shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It’s not the same thing. I’m not sure if we have enough in common to make a real go at it. Or enough chemistry. I kind of think we both like flirting but neither one of us wants to jump into anything more with each other.”

They approached their dorm building and Jughead pulled out his ID card to be allowed inside.

“I get it. I think. Either way, you know I’ve got your back.”

“Yeah. And I’ve got yours. So, make a move, Romeo. Before Juliet decides she wants to date…shit Romeo and Juliet are the only two I know from that movie.”

“Never change, my friend.”

\- - -

“Well, we did it. Everyone has their costume and all we have to do is take this up to your dorm and then you can go write or read or whatever,” she said as they approached their dorm building.

“I don’t have anything to do, Betts. It’s not like being with you has been horrible.”

She sent him a genuine smile as they made their way up the stairs. He was holding his costume as well as Archie’s. Apparently, she had picked up Veronica and her own costume the day before.

They reached his dorm room and Jughead realized he didn’t want this day to end. After walking in and putting the costumes in the closet, Jughead turned towards her.

“Can I show you something? It’s a bit of a drive…but I want you to see something.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

\- - -

This was not what she expected. Of course, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting when he asked her to go somewhere with him and then grabbed his camera. She had spied the very nice-looking camera a time or two but never asked about it. Now, it didn’t seem she would have to.

They were in the middle of a field, the sun starting to set, and Betty was unsure what they were going to do. The trees were few and far in-between, but they were absolutely beautiful. Briefly she wondered when he had time to find somewhere like this, but she let it go. It didn’t matter.

Betty wondered into the field, wishing she had something prettier to wear than her workout clothes, as she looked around. She didn’t know Jughead was taking pictures of her until he muttered “perfect.” She turned and looked at him, the camera raised up to his eye. Though she had fleeting moments where she thought that perhaps he might feel the same way he felt, this was one time where she was almost sure he had some sort of feelings for her.

After sending the camera a demure smile, Betty turned and really took everything in. The sun would set soon but she was busy admiring the flowers. They were wild and free, and it took everything in her not to just lay among them.

“This is amazing, Jug.”

“I know. I found it a few days after I moved into the dorms. I just needed to get away I guess.”

“Thank you, for showing it to me.”

“I wanted you to see it…I just couldn’t find the right time.”

“Now is a great time,” she said, moving closer to him. The tension was thick in the air as she pulled down his camera from his face.

They were so close that all Betty had to do was lean in just a little and her lips would be on his. Instead of a kiss, however, Jughead grinned and proclaimed, “Race you to the truck!”


	7. Terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song comes from "Terrified" by Katharine McPhee. It's one of my favorite songs. I promise y'all that it's about to get really good for Bughead next chapter. Well, there's going to be angst. But then it'll get good. Mwahahaha! Hope y'all enjoy and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The next couple of weeks are going to be super chaotic for me. Two (or 3 who can remember?) papers and my nephew is having his first birthday party!

_And I’m in love and I’m terrified_   
_For the first time and the last time_   
_In my only life_

The costume was ridiculous. Every time he passed a mirror (and Archie had like 3 in their dorm) he would cringe. Betty and Veronica were coming to their dorm in ten minutes so Jughead has gotten ready ahead of time. Archie was still getting his costume on.

“How do I look?” the red-head asked, a goofy smile on his face. Betty sure did pick the right person to play the clueless scarecrow.

“In character,” the boy said, his eyes already back in place from rolling.

“You do, too,” Archie said, a smile still on his face.

Jughead sat back down on his bed and picked up his copy _Communist Manifesto._  It was one he had read before, but he always liked to pick it up again when h was bored.

“Ready to have a good time?” Archie asked after a couple of minutes had passed.

“Not really. You know how I feel about parties.”

“Jug…the last party you went to was the birthday party your mom threw you when you were ten. I’m pretty sure this party will be nothing like that one.”

“I hope it is. Only four people showing up is my idea of fun,” he quipped, his eyes never leaving the book.

Archie sighed before clapping his friend on the back. He wasn’t sure what to do with Jughead anymore. Here he was a well-known athlete on campus and one of the professors’ favorite students, yet he was still so sardonic and sequestered. The only people he ever hung out with could be counted on one hand.

It wasn’t much longer before there was a knock at the door. It wasn’t lost on Archie the way Jughead perked up.  Archie answered the door with Jughead right behind them.

“Wow…” Jughead whispered, his eyes only on Betty.

“Do you like?” she asked before giving her pink dress a spin.

“Yeah…”

“Alright, well, way to make me feel like the ugly step-sister, Jug,” Veronica teased, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, you know Jughead. He’s only got eyes for –“

Archie, however, was unable to finish his sentence due to Jughead’s elbow in his side.  He sent his best friend a menacing look but Jughead disregarded it. There would be no retaliation on Archie’s part because he knew that he might have been going a bit too far.

“You look good, too, Veronica. Let’s get going.”

The foursome left the dorms and headed towards the education building where they would be meeting Kevin and his friend, Midge. Jughead cautiously watched the other three laugh and joke around as he trudged between Betty and Archie. He was mostly lost in his own head, thinking about his small moments with Betty. What did they mean? Normally he would just assume he was making mountains out of tiny little things but when generally clueless Archie picked up on his feelings (and hers) the boy had to stop and analyze. He snapped out of it, momentarily, when they reached Kevin and Midge.

“Hey guys! Everyone looks very aesthetically Oz. Betty, Veronica, Archie, and Jughead…this is my _newly_ single friend, Midge. She asked me to introduce her that way, in case you were wondering.”

Midge waved at them and sent a somewhat flirty smile in both Archie and Jughead’s directions. Jughead frowned to himself but tried not to act totally turned off of the whole ordeal.

“It’s true. You never know who you’re meeting and what could happen. Kevin also let me know that all of you are technically single so…”

“Your face is very green,” Jughead interjected, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m the wicked witch of the west…I’m supposed to have a green face. It doesn’t stop me from being hella attractive.”

Betty watched the exchange, unsure if she should scold Jughead for saying something like that or shoot daggers at this girl who still had the gull to be flirty.

“Alright,” Kevin started, able to feel the tension. “Let’s head to the party. I hear the Pussycats are playing tonight.”

“Yeah,” Archie said, a nod of his head in Kevin’s direction. “That’s why Val isn’t with us tonight. She’s playing with the Pussycats, of course, and they are all in cat costumes.”

“Josie does stick to that aesthetic,” Veronica mentioned, her had quirking to the side.

Archie nodded his head, his eyes going to Veronica to see if the mention of Val’s name would change her demeanor. It didn’t. Either Veronica didn’t care, or she was the queen of remaining cool.

\- - -

Betty was annoyed. Jughead didn’t seem to have any interest in Midge but she was hanging on him all night. He was too nice of a guy, she assumed, to say anything or be overtly rude on purpose. Either that or he actually did have an interest and was trying not to show it.

“Betty, you have to calm down,” Veronica told her, appearing at her side with drinks in her hands.

“I am calm.”

“Liar. I get it. You are into Jug. He’s got that…brooding bad boy vibe going for him. Add on that he is a star athlete and he’s an ultimate fantasy. But that’s not going to help anything if you don’t tell him. And, if looks could kill, dear Betty, Midge would be dead ten times over by now.”

A deep sigh came from the blonde as she took the drink from Veronica’s hand. She knew she was obvious and ridiculous. Yet, she couldn’t help it.

Betty saw her opening when Kevin whisked Midge away from Jughead. She headed straight over and smiled brightly at him.

“Where have you been?” he asked, a lopsided grin appearing on his lips.

Veronica was right behind Betty and before she could answer, the brunette spoke for her. “Moping in the corner. But she’s fine now, right Betty?”

Betty’s eyes opened widely at Veronica, but she turned back to Jughead and opened her mouth a couple of times, unable to come up with anything for a moment.

“Uh…okay,” he replied, unsure what he was supposed to say.

“She’s being dumb. Ignore her.”

It wasn’t a moment later when someone bumped into Jughead which caused him to bump into Betty and her to spill her drink down her dress. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Jughead turned to see who ran into him.

“Sweet Pea.”

“Jug! My man! It’s been way to fucking long.”

All of the sudden, Jughead and Sweet Pea were doing some weird “bro-hug” and both Betty and Veronica were confused.

“So, are you going to introduce me to your lady friends?” Sweet Pea asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh. Shit. Yeah. This is Veronica,” he said as he pointed to tiny raven-haired beauty. “And this is Betty. My best friend.”

Betty felt a flush run through her body at the way he said her name.

“I thought Arch and I were your best friends. No loyalty anymore. But I get it.” Sweet Pea sent Betty a knowing look and once again her cheeks were red.

“So, Sweet Pea,” Veronica started, her eyebrow arched delicately as she said his name, “How do you know our Jughead and why have I never had the pleasure of meeting you before?”

“We were in a gang together,” he answered, causing Veronica to almost spit the drink she had just put in her mouth.

“I think that’s enough catch up time for now. Betty’s dress is still a mess and I’m going to take her to get it cleaned up. Sweet Pea…keep an eye on this one,” he said, winking at Veronica.

“Oh, he can keep more than an eye on me. Let’s dance, tall, dark, and handsome.”

\- - -

“You didn’t have to help me clean my dress,” Betty told him as they sat in one of the bathrooms upstairs.

“I bumped into you and made you spill it. Even if I didn’t, I would still come and help.”

Betty only nodded her head as she dabbed the spill with a wet paper towel.

“I’m going to need to get it dry cleaned.”

“I’ll pay for it,” he said, his tongue dipping out of his mouth to lick his lips.

“No, Jug, I don’t want you to do that. It’ll be fine. I’m sure this is not how you wanted to spend your night.”

He laughed lightly and then reached out to put his hand on her arm, bringing her closer to him. “Betty…I’d rather it be just you and me. I usually do. Archie, Veronica, and Kevin are the exceptions but even then, I can only take so much of them.”

Betty’s heart was beating so fast and hard that she swore he would be able to hear it. She glanced between his eyes and his lips and, for a moment, she really thought this would be it.

A loud knock on the door broke the moment. “Is everything alright? Veronica told me to come looking for you two.”

Archie.

Jughead smiled and shrugged his shoulders before opening the door to his dormmate. The boy looked worried and for a moment Betty felt bad at being mad at him.

“Everything is fine, Arch. We’re going to go back out there. Sweet Pea is here, and you know that means Fangs and Toni are with him.”

“Yeah? I haven’t talked to them since high school! It’ll be great to catch up.”

\- - -

“We are meeting them at IHOP?” Veronica asked, her makeup still in place even after dancing and being in cramped quarters for the last three hours.

“Yup,” Jughead answered, popping the P at the end.

“I wonder why Sweet Pea couldn’t find Fangs and Toni when we were there,” Archie mused, walking a little ahead of everyone.

Finally, they reached the IHOP that was just down the way from the party and all filed in. At a big table, Sweet Pea sat with two others clad in leather jackets. Veronica sat across from Sweet Pea and noticed a girl sitting next to him. She frowned slightly, wondering if that was his girlfriend, but quickly changed facial expression to one that was a bit more neutral.

“Alright,” Jughead started, as he took a seat next to the girl, Betty sitting across from him, and Archie next to her. That left Midge to sit on the other side of Jughead and Kevin across from her. Only Fangs didn’t have anyone across from him. “I guess I’ll be the one to introduce everyone. “Fangs is the one at the end, then Sweet Pea, and Toni. Across from Sweet Pea is Veronica, then Archie, which everyone knows, then Betty, and Kevin. Next to me is Kevin’s friend, Midge.”

Betty was barely paying attention, but she smiled at everyone. She was upset that she didn’t sit next to Jughead when she had the chance. Everyone settled into a conversation while browsing the menus. There was nothing Jughead wanted more than to eat his fill of breakfast food and then go back to the dorms, maybe invite Betty to watch a movie, and not deal with Midge on his left and Toni on his right.

“So…” Veronica started as soon as the waitress left with their orders, “How did you guys meet Jughead and Archie?”

Betty perked up, wanting to know the story as well. Sweet Pea laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, we were about fourteen when we all met. We’re not exactly from the good part of town, but we were hanging out at this diner that kind of sits in the middle of the bad and good parts and, well, Jughead and Archie came in one day. Jughead ordered as much food as I did. Well, Toni threw a fry at me and I ducked, and it hit Archie on the back of the head. The rest is history.”

“So, there was no gang?”

“Actually,” Fangs started and Jughead groaned, “We were in a gang. But it wasn’t what you think. I mean, it kind of was. Jughead got out after a few months. It took the rest of us a bit longer.”

“You were in a gang?” Betty asked Jughead, her eyes wide and on him only.

“That’s so hot,” Midge said from beside him, trying to get his attention.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Jughead murmured. Everyone knew he was talking to Betty only.

Both Jughead and Betty were quiet after that but hardly anyone noticed, aside from Toni and Kevin. Once everyone had eaten and the bills were paid, they left the restaurant.

“Okay, I’m still confused as to how you all ended up at Cheryl’s party,” Kevin said, wanting to ask the question all night.

“Oh. That’s because of me,” Toni replied, a grin on her lips. “You give a girl good –“

“OMG! You and Cheryl hooked up!” Kevin said, his eyes wide.

“No! Get your head out of the gutter, lion man. I gave her a good blowout. I work at some ritzy but edgy salon and she was a client. Loved it so much she invited me and whoever I want to her party. We had to be in costume, so we came as the T-Birds. I wish we had hooked up though…does anyone know if she’s into girls?”

“All I know about Cheryl is she called Jughead hot.” Veronica smirked and looked at

“Oh, God,” he stated, his eyes raised to the stars. “Not another one!”

Of course, everyone laughed, even Midge, though her laugh was a bit more forceful. Jughead was only being dramatic. It was something that Betty had picked up on during their renewal of friendship. Then again, she remembered, he had been dramatic even at a young age.

“We should give you a new nickname. Instead of Jughead we can call you ‘Too Hot’ Jones,” Fangs cracked, a sly grin plastered on his face. This caused everyone to start laughing again and Jughead’s face to grow red.

“Alright, I think we’ve teased Juggie enough tonight,” Betty stated, her body turned in towards the man in question.

“Oh, Juggie is it?” Toni asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

“Yes. It is. But only Betty can say it. I know. I’ve tried,” Kevin pointed out, a small smile on his face.

Betty was now as red as Jughead had been. The teasing in the large group had suddenly been thrown towards her and she didn’t know if she was ready to face that yet. There was nothing going on between Jughead and her – besides the way she felt – so it was completely unwarranted.

“Okay, we get it, Betty is special.” Sweet Pea winked at her before turning his attention to Veronica. Betty was slightly confused with what was going on between her roommate and Jughead’s. Archie and she had made out but now he was kind of dating Val from the Pussycats. Veronica was only a bit pissed when she found out but now she was very openly flirting with a guy she had just met. Was this some kind of game they were playing?

“She is,” Jughead replied, a shrug of his shoulders going up and down. “She put up with me before any of you did.”

\- - -

It wasn’t long before everyone had split up. Betty and Veronica had headed back to the dorms, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs left to wherever they were going, Archie mentioned meeting up with Val, and Midge was going to meet up with some friends. That left Kevin and Jughead. Jughead easily could have gone along with Betty and Veronica but he was taking the time to catch up with one of his other friends.

“So, tonight was weird,” Kevin started, a small smile on his face.

“Kev, we are dressed up like a tin man and a lion. The night was normal in comparison.”

The other male laughed and nodded his head, their walk slow as they meandered around campus. Kevin had been a completely unexpected friend but Jughead was content with the way things turned out.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Jughead Jones, a while back we were talking about Betty and I mentioned I had matched up with a man named Moose and you didn’t think to tell me that you knew him.”

Jughead groaned. “Shit. Yeah, well, I guess at the time the dots didn’t connect. I was…a little distracted…”

“Well, I know that. The whole Betty situation, but, come on, tell me about Moose.”

“Moose…we were friends in high school. He was one of the only people besides Archie that talked to me. I was a kickass soccer player and people were attracted to that. But when I open my mouth they tend to…run in the other direction. Moose never did. Even if he told me he never had a clue what I was saying.”

Kevin laughed at that and patted his friend on the shoulder. He knew, from what Archie had said and the small “jokes” Jughead made, that Jughead’s youth wasn’t the best. Kevin never pried on that subject because as much as he liked to be in the know, he was astutely aware that sometimes things were just too hard to talk about.

“Well, he attends the University of San Francisco in hopes of getting his grades up to transfer to UCLA and play football. Which kind of sucks because USF is less than an hour from Stanford and UCLA is almost six hours away.”

“Oh, huh…” Jughead started, not really knowing what to offer as advice. Not that Kevin was asking for it. Still, he felt like he should try and be a good friend. “I suppose if things get serious he could always try to transfer here. You can tutor him.”

Kevin’s eyes lit up. “Genius! This is why you’re my favorite.”

“I thought it was my sparkling blue eyes and my awesome personality.”

“Ah, you’re wrong. It’s the abs.”

“I thought that was why you liked Archie.”

“I’m a simple man. It’s why I like you both.”

Kevin and Jughead both laughed as they neared Kevin’s dorms. Jughead ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he dropped it.

“Something is bothering you, Jones. Is it soccer? Your past showing up? Betty?”

“The last two. Betty and I…we’ve been back in each other’s lives for two months now and it’s been…” He faltered, unable to describe what he was feeling.

“Wonderful? Magical? Everything you’ve ever wanted?” Kevin supplied.

“Yeah. Exactly what you said. Sometimes I think that maybe there could be more. I’ll adamantly deny it if you ever bring it up again. Betty makes me want more.”

“I knew it!” Kevin squealed.

“Calm down, Scootaloo.”

Kevin stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. “Did you just reference My Little Pony? Oh, fuck is Jughead a… _BRONY??!!_ ”

“Kevin! My sister is twelve and as cool as she is now, she did go through a My Little Pony stage. I had to babysit her a lot. Therefore, I picked up on shit.”

“You’re totally a brony.”

“I swear I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Fine….so tell me, what’s the problem? Take a chance, Jug. I like her. She fits in with your friends, she’s as smart as you are, she’s pretty…I could go on.”

“You don’t have to. I’m well aware of Betty’s qualities, Kev. It’s more than that, though.”

“What? Tell me what you’re so afraid of.”

Jughead shook his head as he stared out at nothing. “It’s hard to…my life hasn’t been…I lost her once, Kev. Losing her again because I was stupid enough to act on feelings that I can’t even describe yet would be the worst mistake in my life.”

“Oh, Jug…that’s not how it works. Betty deserves a say in this. I see the way she looks at you. Pretty sure she wanted to claw Midge’s eyes out.”

“I would let her. Midge is…” Jughead shuddered a little. “Sometimes I think Betty might feel the same way I do about her. Not that I really _know_ what I’m feeling.”

“Tell her. Or talk to her. Explain.”

“I’m terrified.”

“Sometimes,” Kevin started, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “being terrified is a good thing. If you were terrified, then I would wonder if she’s right for you.”

Jughead looked confused and Kevin just sighed. “Terrified means you’re all in, Jug. If something happens between the two of you…you’re all in because you’re _terrified_ to lose her.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used at the beginning is called Maybe by Kevin Hammond. None of these characters belong to me - I just like plucking them up and putting them in different scenarios!


End file.
